Dans le noir
by Senara38
Summary: "Voilà comment je vois le tableau. Nos parents apprennent la nouvelle. Mon père te tue, il me tue, puis va tuer ton père pour lui apprendre à t'avoir fait naître et apaiser de vieilles rancœurs personnelles par la même occasion" - petit OS devenu fic !
1. Chapter 1

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.R Rowling, moi j'ai juste pondu l'histoire, sortie de mon cerveau maboule xD_

_Inspiré par la musique "Time", tirée de la B.O.F Inception :-)_

_Petit OS sans prétention, juste pour le fun, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !_

* * *

Dans le noir, toutes les femmes et tous les hommes se ressemblent.

Mais la femme et l'homme qui venait de succomber aux plaisirs de la chair dans cette pièce étaient reconnaissables entre mille, surtout pour leurs camarades d'école.

La pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, causée par les lourds rideaux de velours vert striés d'argent, engloutissait l'étreinte passionnée et fougueuse qui venait d'unir les deux jeunes adultes.

Le lit était défait, les couvertures du même vert que les teintures des fenêtres gisaient au sol, inutiles.

Sous le drap, lâchant un éclat de rire cristallin, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou, dont les boucles s'étalaient en désordre sur l'unique oreiller qui avait survécu à la bataille, était blottie dans les bras pâles de son amant. La cascade rousse qui encadrait son doux visage contrastait avec la blondeur presque blanche des mèches collées au front du jeune homme dont elle occupait le lit.

Le nez plongé dans le cou de sa compagne, celui-ci fermait les yeux, ces yeux d'un gris bleu changeant, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant.

Elle, alanguie, sereine, souriait de toutes ses dents, heureuse et insouciante, ses yeux bruns fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Elle s'était promis de résister, mais encore une fois, s'était laissée prendre à son propre jeu. Pour gagner, il était fort. Très fort. Trop fort. _Saleté de Serpentard !_ Gloussa-t-elle, sous le regard narquois de son compagnon. _Foutue Griffondor…_ répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé, avant de déposer une dizaine de baisers légers dans le cou de son amante, la faisant frissonner. Il resserra son étreinte, mais elle le repoussa doucement pour se mettre sur le dos, toujours collée à lui.

Avec douceur, il caressait une mèche de cheveux roux, enroulant distraitement autour de ses doigts fins quelques boucles, tandis que son autre main reposait, protectrice et aimante, sur le ventre de sa compagne.

La jeune femme, dont les doigts traçaient des arabesques sur les hanches de son amant, soupira d'un air amusé.

- Alors voilà comment je vois le tableau. Nos parents apprennent la nouvelle. Mon père fait une crise cardiaque. Ou alors il te casse la figure, avant. Ou il te lance un sortilège impardonnable, tandis que ma mère, tout en me criant mon inconscience, essaie de le retenir. Après, il te tue, il me tue, puis va tuer ton père pour lui apprendre à t'avoir fait naître et apaiser de vieilles rancœurs personnelles par la même occasion. Je pense que mon oncle se joindra volontiers à lui pour achever ton paternel. Et après, il ne restera que ma mère et ma tante pour leur apporter des chocolats à Azkaban. Tu en dis quoi ?

Son compagnon éclata de rire et elle frissonna.

Elle aimait ce rire, par-dessus tout. C'était pour ses oreilles le plus beau son qui soit, la plus belle chose qui soit, qu'elle guettait, qu'elle languissait, qu'elle adorait depuis sept ans.

- je vois les choses un peu différemment, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'annonce la nouvelle à mon père. Il m'enferme pour le restant de mes jours dans les caves du manoir. Ensuite, il te tue, puis va tuer tes parents comme il en a rêvé quand il était jeune, puis tue ton oncle dans la foulée, histoire de faire un joli doublé. Et c'est ma mère qui lui apportera des chocolats à Azkaban.

La rouquine gloussa de plus belle.

- Ta version n'est guère différente de la mienne… Ton père me tuerait, vraiment ? ajouta-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

- Je ne pense pas. Mon grand-père par contre, c'est plus probable. Il grommellerait quelque chose du genre « déshonneur de la famille, honte à ton nom, saleté de sang-mêlé »…

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle me dira « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas roux ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire, suivie par son amant. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, embrassant sa tempe.

- Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer si ça ne leur convient pas. Je me surprends moi-même à dire ça, mais je suis heureux de ce qui se passe, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir en arrière. Après tout, c'est autant ta faute que la mienne…

- C'est de TA faute uniquement Malfoy ! si tu n'avais pas bu ce soir là, tu aurais pensé à ce sortilège de contraception.

- Weasley, tu avais autant bu que moi je te rappelle. Et tu pouvais très bien faire ce sort toi-même. Autant plaider coupable tous les deux.

- Soit. Je m'incline. Mais je reste persuadée que mon père essayera de te tuer.

- Ce serait très fâcheux. Mon père serait obligé de me venger, et ta mère serait veuve.

- En fait on est dans une impasse ?

- Épouse-moi.

La jeune femme eut un violent sursaut qui la propulsa en dehors du lit, pour atterrir lourdement sur les fesses, l'air ébahie. Son amant se redressa subitement en la dévisageant, inquiet.

- Rose ? tu t'es fait mal ?

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- « Rose, tu t'es fait mal ? »

Elle lui jeta un oreiller à la figure, rageuse.

- Avant ça, sale décoloré !

- Eh, reste polie poil de carotte ! je t'ai demandé en mariage, mais si tu veux pas, je peux toujours aller donner ma bague à la fille Zabini ! Ca fait trois ans qu'elle me harcèle.

- Ça va pas la tête ? montre-moi ça d'abord, grommela-t-elle en se relevant, les mains sur les hanches.

Surprenant le regard lubrique et le sourire vicieux de son compagnon, et lui arracha le drap des mains pour s'en couvrir pudiquement avant de s'asseoir, boudeuse, sur le rebord du lit.

Le jeune blond se saisit de sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et fit léviter depuis l'armoire un écrin vert émeraude, qui atterrit dans la main moite de sa compagne.

Méfiante, elle lui tendit la boite, qu'il ouvrit en soupirant pour en sortir une superbe bague en argent sertie d'un diamant entouré de petites émeraudes scintillantes.

- Alors je suis d'accord, c'est Vert Serpentard mais je suis désolée, ma grand-mère n'a pas de rouge Gryffondor dans sa collection personnelle de bijoux, ricana-t-il.

- C'est la bague de ta grand-mère ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Elle me l'a donné en début d'année, en me disant que j'en aurais besoin un jour pour demander ma future femme en mariage. Mais je doute qu'elle pensait que ça serait si rapide, et surtout pour une fille Weasley…

- Scorpius, je…

- Epouse-moi. La coupa-t-il, intraitable. Ca va de pair avec bébé Malfoy.

Elle soupira, et lui donna la main, comme agacée.

- Soit, soit ! passe-moi cette fichue bague. Et je doute que bébé Malfoy en ait quoi que ce soit à fiche là où il est pour le moment.

Avec un sourire en coin satisfait, le jeune homme passa la bague à l'annulaire de sa compagne, qui, dans un geste typiquement féminin, tendit le bras en écartant les doigts pour admirer son cadeau.

- C'est qu'elle est pas vilaine en fin de compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! j'ai très bon goût, se flatta avec arrogance l'héritier Malfoy, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre, pour finir aplati sur le lit, sa toute nouvelle fiancée dans les bras.

- Alors, à qui on l'annonce en premier, cette double nouvelle ? à ton père, ou au mien ? Sans compter que Albus et James vont vouloir t'arracher les yeux, voire tout le reste…

- Et si on envoyait des hiboux, hein ?

- Sale lâche de Serpentard ! bougonna-t-elle en lui tapant sur le torse.

- Et alors ? je tiens à ma vie. C'est tout à fait légitime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta famille de rouquins peut être impressionnante.

- Ma famille de rouquins vaut bien ta famille de décolorés !

- Tss. Vois les choses du bon coté. Toi, ils ne te tueront pas. C'est vrai quoi, on ne frappe pas une femme enceinte après tout.

- Un repas !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Un repas, avec nos parents respectifs. Dans un restaurant bondé de monde. Au mieux il ne se passe rien, au pire ils hurlent. Mais on reste en vie. Bien sûr, pour être sûrs qu'ils viennent, il ne faudra pas leur dire qui est invité. On aura qu'à prétexter que c'est pour leur présenter nos fiancés respectifs.

- Ce genre de procédé n'est pas très « rouge et or », je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi… ricana-t-il.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, j'espère que bébé Malfoy ira à Serdaigle !

Scorpius éclata de rire, et d'un mouvement rapide, fit basculer Rose sur le dos, pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

- Et bien on lui fera des frères et sœurs jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux aille à Serpentard.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la mine horrifiée qu'affichait sa fiancée, avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille avec tendresse.

- C'est idiot hein ? Je t'ai toujours détesté jusqu'à l'année dernière.

- Moi aussi je te déteste Scorpius Malfoy. Maintenant, fermes-là et embrasse moi !


	2. Annonce aux lecteurs

oOoOoOo

_Re-bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

_J'ai été très touchée par toutes ces reviews aussi rapides, suite à la publication de cet OS cet après midi, et j'avoue que j'ai été très flattée par vos compliments ! je vous remercie chaleureusement de vos remarques et encouragements, et sachez que vous avez réussi, bandes de fieffées canailles !_

_Vous m'avez motivée, si c'est pas triste ça, de devenir esclave des désirs de ses reviewers xD_

_J'ai donc je plaisir de vous annoncer que les chapitres 2 et 3 sont d'ores et déjà sortis de mon esprit débordant de vice et d'imagination !_

_Parce que plus c'est long, plus c'est bon (mais faut pas pousser mémé Black dans les Snargaloufs quand même huhu), je vous annonce que le chapitre deux sera en ligne jeudi dans la journée, et samedi (ou dimanche, si j'oublis) pour le troisième chapitre_

_Encore merci de vos chaleureux encouragements !_

oOoOoOo_  
_


	3. Chapitre 2 : là où ça se complique

_oOoOoOo_

_Bwaaaaaaah (comme le dirait un Lapin Crétin), je suis trop pressée ! je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, donc voici, comme promis et plus tôt que prévu, le second chapitre que j'ai écrit, suite à cet OS qui a visiblement eu plus de succès que je ne me l'étais imaginé…_

_Comme d'habitude, l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient._

_Je ne vous oblige aucunement à reviewer après votre lecture, même si j'avoue que c'est assez agréable de voir que votre histoire plait )_

_Enjoy !_

_oOoOoOo_

_.  
_

* * *

.

**POV Hermione Granger Weasley**

.

Quand Rosie nous a annoncé, à Ron et moi, qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire, j'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai un peu paniqué.

Pour moi, Rose restera toujours mon bébé, mon premier enfant, cette minuscule crevette toute fripée avec une impressionnante masse de cheveux roux qu'elle était lorsque la médicomage l'a sorti de mon ventre après neuf heures passées à me faire écarteler (et à insulter Ron pour m'avoir fait ça).

Une crevette, vraiment. Toute rouge, de la peau aux cheveux, toute grimaçante et adorablement, irrésistiblement MON bébé.

Si tant est que mon fringant mari, fier comme un coq après avoir manqué de tourner l'oeil, eusse douté de sa paternité, le signe distinctif des Weasley et de leur « roussitude » était rassurant.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'aurait pensé mes nombreux beaux-frères ainsi que mes beaux-parents si nos enfants avaient été bruns, par exemple. Ou blond Malfoy. Une fois je m'étais posée la question, et en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Ron face à un bébé aux cheveux platine m'avait arraché des larmes de fou rire.

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées. Notre fille allait nous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

C'était inévitable. Les enfants grandissent… Mais Rosie resterait à jamais mon bébé.

Bébé qui allait sur ses dix huit ans. Evidemment, elle était beaucoup moins rouge aujourd'hui (encore heureux pour elle), et voilà qu'elle avait « une nouvelle à nous annoncer ».

.

Ron avait bien sûr commencé par affirmer qu'il allait étriper le potentiel fiancé dont nous nous doutions qu'il serait le sujet de cette discussion de famille. Je lui avait tapé sur la tête avec le grimoire que j'avais dans les mains quand il a sorti ça à Rosie, dont la tête, enveloppée de vapeurs vertes, dépassait de la cheminée. Heureusement ma fille connaît bien son père et elle ne s'est pas formalisée de ce commentaire peu encourageant.

Quant à moi… Malgré l'interrogatoire qu'il lui avait infligé – Ron n'est pas Auror pour rien – mon cher mari n'a rien pu tirer de plus de sa « pauvre petite fille qui était en train de se faire embobiner par un vaurien ».

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas à proprement parler de fiancé. Mais quand une jeune fille de dix huit ans convoque ses parents à un repas de famille au restaurant pour annoncer une grande nouvelle, force est de constater que c'est la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit, à nous, pauvres parents vieillissant.

En tant que femme, j'ai aussi pensé à un autre détail, mais ne souhaitant pas que Ron se jette dans la cheminée ou transplane à Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre l'Ecole d'assaut, j'ai gardé cette hypothèse pour moi.

Rien que d'imaginer MON bébé avoir un bébé à son tour, je me sentis immensément vieille, et me promit de réprimander sévèrement cette demoiselle si jamais cette idée devait lui traverser l'esprit avant… au moins son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Les études avant tout. Et puis je suis encore bien trop jeune pour être grand-mère. C'est juste… impossible.

.

Rosie nous avait « convoqué » pour vendredi soir, ayant obtenu sans mal du Professeur MacGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, une autorisation spéciale de sortie pour le week-end. Ma fille aînée était sans doute l'une des élèves les plus brillantes depuis… oh, sûrement sa propre mère, autrement dit moi. Cet excès de vanité me fit sourire, et je retournais à mon livre pour essayer de penser à autre chose que les théories les plus farfelues qui me traversaient l'esprit en essayant de deviner ce que ma progéniture aurait à m'apprendre.

Tant qu'elle ne nous annonçait pas qu'elle partait vivre avec le rejeton Malfoy, tout irait bien. Il suffisait déjà bien assez de mon neveu Albus dont il était l'un des meilleurs amis, pour que notre famille se sente trop proche de ces décolorés. Rien que d'imaginer ma fille annoncer à son père qu'elle épousait un Malfoy me filait des sueurs froides. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ces deux là se détestaient au moins autant que son père et moi à l'époque.

Albus jonglait habilement entre sa cousine adorée et son ami d'enfance, et pour le moment, aucun mort ni Sortilège impardonnable à déplorer. Tout allait bien

.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard, sinon adieu la tranquillité dans ma maison…

Je soupirais une énième fois avant de refermer mon livre. Je n'arriverais plus à rien cet après midi.

Autant aller visiter ma belle-sœur préférée, Ginny, pour comploter entre femmes et compter sur son esprit fertile pour m'imaginer mille et unes théories sur la future annonce de sa nièce adorée…

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

.

Astoria me faisait face, la mine soucieuse. Un peu de plus et elle se rongerait les ongles, après que la tête blonde de notre fils unique ait disparue de la cheminée.

Monsieur nous avait gentiment mais fermement convié à un dîner de famille, dans un restaurant londonien classe et réputé, pour, avait-il dit, nous informer de futurs changements « importants » dans sa vie. Après avoir rassuré sa mère en affirmant qu'il ne comptait pas stopper ses études, c'est avec évidence que s'imposa à moi l'impensable.

Mon rejeton avait du mettre le grappin sur une fille. Non pas que je me fusse inquiété sur ses capacités de séduction – après tout, il a de qui tenir, même si après l'épisode Vous-Savez-Qui et depuis mon mariage, ma vie se soit grandement assagie – au contraire ce petit mettait un point d'honneur à être un fier Malfoy dans l'âme, un digne Serpentard, tout en s'épargnant les… défauts de jeunesse qui m'avaient caractérisé (ainsi que mon propre père).

En sept ans de Poudlard, je n'avais eu à déplorer de mon fils unique que peu de retenues, guère de scandales, et encore moins de troubles à la quiétude de l'Ecole. Dans moins d'un mois, il passerait ses ASPIC, et ensuite il avait déjà prévu de poursuivre ses études pour devenir Auror. Mon père a du en pleurer – en cachette – j'en suis sûr.

.

Mon seul regret réside évidemment dans sa stupide amitié avec le cadet des gosses Potter. Un Potter à Serpentard, même s'il a pour deuxième prénom Severus, voilà quelque chose de singulier. Force est de constater qu'en tout cas, les quelques retenues dont Scorpius a hérité en sept ans se sont toutes faites en compagnie du fils Potty. Je suis sûr que c'est ce demeuré à lunettes qui l'a convaincu pour les études d'Auror.

Affligeant.

.

Astoria a finalement consentie à cesser de tourner en rond dans le salon, à mon grand soulagement, pour s'asseoir nerveusement dans le fauteuil faisant face au mien. Avec surprise, je la vis faire apparaître de sa baguette une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et deux verres, qu'elle remplit. Je n'avais pas encore le mien en main qu'elle avait vidé le sien d'une traite. Je fronçais un sourcil, amusé.

- Tu te souviens comment ça a fini la dernière fois que tu as trop bu ?

Ma charmante épouse m'ignora superbement, en se remplissant aussitôt un second verre.

- Mon bébé va se marier. Quand un garçon annonce à ses parents que sa vie va changer, et qu'il décide d'officialiser ça au restaurant, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

- Il a juste dix-huit ans. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça… A cet âge, on pense à pleins de choses, mais pas vraiment au mariage…

- Il va se fiancer alors. Mon bébé va nous quitter, j'en suis sûre…

Je soupirais.

.

Mon épouse avala son second verre aussi rapidement que le premier et je décidais de lui retirer la bouteille des mains avant qu'elle ne s'en serve un troisième. Non pas que de la voir me sauter dessus à demi nue (comme il y a six mois après le Réveillon du Nouvel An que nous avions passés seuls au Manoir) me déplaise, mais tout de même, pas à cinq heures de l'après midi. Mère et Père (qui devaient venir dîner) pourraient arriver à tout instant et ça serait _extrêmement_ gênant.

- Si c'est ce qu'il compte nous annoncer, j'ose espérer qu'il fera honneur à sa famille… Je te préviens, je suis prêt à tolérer une Serdaigle, peut-être même une Pouffsoufle en faisant un effort. Mais pas de Gryffondor chez nous. Et je préfère ne pas imaginer qu'il se soit entiché d'une sa… née-moldue.

A ma grande surprise, Astoria éclata de rire, et m'adressa un sourire tendre.

- Nous nous faisons vieux très cher. Tu aurais du me faire une fille. Histoire de nous aider à supporter nos vieux jours.

- Ca peut toujours s'arranger. Reprends donc un verre.

- Es-tu fou ? j'ai passé presque deux jours à mettre ton fils au monde ! ne pense même pas que je vais me laisser avoir une seconde fois !

Je souriais, et vidait mon verre.

.

Oui, pourvu que ce ne soit pas une Gryffondor… J'imagine bien la tête que ferait mon père. Une hésitation entre la crise cardiaque (après tout, il commençait à se faire vieux) et un Avada Kedavra sur son petit-fils adoré.

Lancé dans mes divagations, je me surpris à grimacer.

Ben tiens, une Gryffondor chez les Malfoy ! Merci fiston. Les cachots, c'est par là, ta chambre est déjà prête.

Pourquoi pas la fille Weasley pendant qu'on y est. Après être ami avec un Potter, autant se taper la fille de la belette et de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ridicule.

.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la tête de Weasmoche. « Salut la belette ! Désolé, j'ai du tuer ta fille pour préserver la pureté de mon fils, tu m'en veux pas ? »

Je secouais la tête, affligé, tout en me resservant un second verre. Après tout, j'estime avoir correctement élevé mon garçon. Inutile de se filer des sueurs froides en imaginant des trucs aussi grotesques.

.

Il ne se permettrait pas une faute de goût aussi… rousse.

.

* * *

.

_Clique sur le bouton vert, clique ! :D_

_.  
_


	4. Chapter 3 : Salée, l'addition

.

_Et hop, troisième chapitre, je me suis bien bidonnée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous vous bidonnerez en le lisant :D_

_J'avais zappé la scène du mariage pour passer directement à « l'après » dans le futur chapitre, mais en fin de compte, inspirée par une réplique de l'excellente fic « L'intimité, sa plus belle Caricature » (un Draymione grandiose dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil), je me suis dit que ça serait rigolo d'écrire ce moment épique…_

_En attendant, le repas tant redouté !_

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**POV neutre**

.

Ronald Weasley était un homme d'apparence bourrue, mais au raisonnement logique et simple. Si sa fille adorée avait décidé de leur annoncer son futur mariage – il n'en démordait pas – dans un restaurant assez huppé de la partie sorcière de Londres, c'est assurément parce qu'elle voulait faire bon effet.

Sur sa famille, ou sur celle de l'espèce de crotte de troll qu'elle allait leur présenter ce soir.

En ronchonnant, il avait écouté Hermione le sermonner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui promette de ne rien commettre de regrettable ce soir, de penser à Rosie et de lui faire honneur en se retenant d'assassiner son fiancé. Si tant est que ce soit de cela qu'il s'agisse, avait répété sa femme, autant pour s'en persuader elle-même que l'imposant rouquin dont elle partageait la vie.

.

Ron avait abdiqué. Non, il ne ferait pas de scandale. Non, il ne tenterait pas t'éviscérer le potentiel fiancé de sa petite fille adorée.

Non, il ne lui casserait pas non plus la figure – Raté, Hermione avait anticipé sa pensée à défaut de le tuer, il pourrait peut-être le faire changer d'avis à coups de poings ? – et oui, il ferait honneur à sa fille, en respectant son choix, quel qu'il soit.

.

Alors, après avoir fait un détour par le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour y déposer un Hugo ronchonnant qu'à seize ans, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le garder, le couple Weasley transplana dans la cour du restaurant, destinée à cet usage. Hermione rajusta le col de la chemise de son grincheux de mari – celui-ci avait énergiquement refusé de mettre une cravate – avant de passer rapidement la main dans ses propres cheveux. Puis, estimant leur mise satisfaisante, elle lui prit le bras et le traîna vers l'entrée.

.

Hermione donna leur nom au réceptionniste, qui arrondit des yeux brillants en les reconnaissants, pour les mener avec zèle jusqu'à la table où les attendait déjà leur fille aînée, l'air visiblement très nerveuse.

Celle-ci, vêtue d'une longue robe noire à la coupe simple, rehaussée d'ourlets de fils d'argent et portant un fin gilet gris à manches longues, se soumit de bon cœur à l'embrassade pleine de tendresse de sa mère et de son père, plus réservé et un peu gêné.

.

L'œil vif d'Hermione compta six couverts sur la table ronde, et se dit que leur intuition avait été la bonne. Alors qu'elle prenait place aux côtés de Ron, elle lui souffla à l'oreille de se souvenir de sa promesse de ne tuer personne, ni de faire un scandale. Le rouquin acquiesça en râlant, tandis que sa fille posait une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

.

papa, maman, merci d'être venu, ça me fait plaisir ! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée, mais dans laquelle sa mère décela de l'inquiétude. Ou du stress. Ou probablement les deux.

En même temps, c'est pas tous les jours que ma fille unique m'invite au restaurant, ça ne se refuse pas ! plaisanta gauchement Ron, sous l'œil amusé, mais anxieux, de son épouse.

Rose lui adressa un sourire, et s'assit à leurs côtés.

_ils_ ne devraient plus tarder. Je pense que vous avez une petite idée de ce pourquoi je vous ai convié…

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, et Hermione se pencha vers sa fille, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Ma chérie, je t'épargnerais les « tu es trop jeune, pense à ton avenir » et ce genre de baratin, après tout, ton père et moi sommes un exemple que s'engager jeune n'est pas forcément nuisible. Je te fais confiance, et j'ose espérer que tu sais ce que tu fais. Alors d'avance, je suis heureuse pour toi. _Nous_ sommes heureux pour toi, n'est-ce pas Ronald ?

Oui oui, nous sommes d'accord. Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres après avoir reçu un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de sa femme. Alors, il est où ce fiancé, puisque visiblement il s'agisse de ça ? je te promets que je ne lui casserais pas le nez ce soir.

Tu me verrais bien aise de te voir essayer, Weasley…

.

Hermione se figea en entendant la voix traînante de celui qui avait prononcé ces mots, et pouvait deviner sans mal un sourire en coin, narquois et hautain, sur le visage de celui qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer ce soir.

Instinctivement, elle posa une poigne de fer sur l'épaule de Ron, devenu écarlate et près à se lever.

Tu as promis Ron, grinça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Bonsoir Hermione, continua Draco Malfoy en contournant la table. Je te dirais bien que tu es en beauté ce soir, mais à vrai dire, ça ne serait que pure politesse et je sais que tu ne t'embarrasse pas de compliments hypocrites… Ma femme, Astoria, mais vous vous connaissez déjà de toute façon. C'est pas comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus, hein Weasley ?

.

Ladite Astoria adressa une salutation qu'elle voulait cordiale et enjouée aux parents de Rose, avant de foudroyer son mari des yeux alors que celui-ci tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle prenne place.

Papa. Tu as promis… lança Scorpius.

A la vue du clone – en plus jeune – de Malfoy Père, Ron vira au violet et Rosie, visiblement très inquiète, se demanda si la veine qui battait à son front n'allait pas éclater pour se répandre en éclaboussures pourpres sur la nappe immaculée. Elle soupira.

- je me doute bien qu'il est inutile de vous présenter, depuis le temps…

- En effet Rosie, tu doutes bien, cracha son père, qui tâchait de retrouver un semblant de calme, alors qu'Hermione lui broyait la main pour l'intimer de ne pas éclater de fureur. Quelle charmante compagnie tu nous offres là… Tu me déçois, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une jeune fille aussi vertueuse que toi s'abaisserais à flirter avec la racaille…

Ron !

Papa ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux femmes Weasley, mère et fille.

je suis confuse, bafouilla la jeune fille à l'attention des parents de son fiancé, qui tentait lui-même de reprendre contenance face au regard d'acier que son père avait posé sur lui.

.

Astoria se saisit avec négligence du menu qui trônait sur la table, avant de s'adresser d'un ton badin à Hermione, qui était livide.

Je ne sais pas vous très chère, mais je prendrais bien du gigot d'agneau en sauce. Il paraît qu'il s'agit du plat fétiche de cet établissement. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, et remercia intérieurement l'épouse Malfoy de son sang-froid. Elle se redressa en souriant.

Je… c'est une excellente idée. Je ne serais pas contre un petit… remontant. Un whisky pur-feu je vous prie ! demanda-t-elle au serveur qui venait d'apparaître près de leur table.

Laissez la bouteille sur la table. C'est moi qui régale, ajouta Malfoy père, les yeux fixés sur sa progéniture.

.

oOoOoOo

.

En fait, si.

Même un Malfoy pouvait faire une faute de goût aussi… rousse.

.

Car c'était bien pour ça que les deux jeunes gens les avaient rassemblés dans un lieu public. Pour annoncer d'une voix assurée et forte leur intention de se marier.

Draco avait failli s'étouffer avec son verre lorsque la rouquine avait exhibé, très fière d'elle, une bague qu'il avait déjà vu au doigt de Narcissa, sa propre mère, étant enfant. Elle agitait sa main légèrement potelée aux longs doigts sous le nez de sa génitrice, un peu pâle, et de sa propre épouse, lamentablement enchantée.

Sa seule consolation fut d'avoir vu la Belette devenir encore plus rouge que ses cheveux (visiblement, c'était possible) et manquant de suffoquer en avalant de travers une poignée de cacahuètes qu'il avait goulûment engloutie l'instant d'avant, lorsque Scorpius l'avait remercié de consentir à le laisser épouser sa fille.

Réflexion faite, il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir donné une quelconque bénédiction à quelque moment que ce soit. Au moins, son fils savait ce qu'il voulait et n'hésitait pas à s'affirmer. Ce n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien.

;

Après un intense moment de cogitation – et quatre verres de whisky – Draco du reconnaitre que si Weasley fille était rousse, quoique moins que son imbécile de géniteur, elle n'en était pas moins charmante et agréable. Un peu comme un ersatz de la miss-je-sais-tout qui lui servait de mère, en plus vivable. En même temps, il devait reconnaître que ladite mère s'était visiblement assagie. Dommage que ce trait de caractère ne se soit pas développé du temps de leurs études peut-être aurait-il pu mieux la supporter.

;

Il cligna des yeux, agacé, et reporta son attention sur son épouse, absolument radieuse dans sa robe grise qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux sombres qu'elle avait relevés en un chignon sophistiqué. Sobre et élégante, comme se devait de l'être une digne Madame Malfoy. La rouquine aurait beaucoup de boulot avant d'atteindre un tel degré de perfection. Si elle y parvenait un jour. Draco ne doutait pas que son père allait en mourir de rage.

Pour le moment, sa délicieuse épouse bavardait joyeusement avec Hermione et Rose, avant de taquiner son fils, qui semblait s'être légèrement décrispé face aux silences – pesants, à vrai dire – des deux pères de famille.

Il avisa la main de Rose posé sur celle de son fils, et vit celui-ci lui adresser un regard débordant d'amour. Draco se renfrogna. Il se surprit à se consoler après tout, avec la nuée de Weasley que l'abondante fratrie aux cheveux flamboyants avait déversée dans les couloirs de Poudlard ces dernières années, son demeuré de fils unique s'était débrouillé pour s'enticher de la moins… rousse ? Et de la plus brillante, s'il en croyait la conversation animée qu'entretenait son épouse avec le rat de bibliothèque. C'était déjà ça de pris…

Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire ne durerait pas. Il en était à se demander comment annoncer l'effroyable nouvelle à son père sans que celui-ci ne décède sur le champ ou ne décide de partir en expédition punitive sur son petit-fils – en lui dérobant sa baguette avant, peut-être ? – et Draco eut la désagréable impression que tout n'était pas encore dit ce soir. Scorpius semblait de plus en plus nerveux, et Rose s'agitait sur son siège.

.

Ron croisa le regard honni du blond qui lui faisait face et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des Sorts Impardonnables, nuls doutes qu'Astoria Malfoy serait veuve. Hermione bouscula Ron en lui souriant avec obligeance, et celui-ci, vexé, replongea le nez dans son assiette.

.

L'épouse Malfoy sembla elle aussi remarquer le trouble naissant de son fils et de sa future bru, et intriguée, croisa le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci fixait sa fille, dont les mains reposaient négligemment sur ses cuisses, à hauteur de son ventre.

Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas _trop_ mal pris notre décision de mariage… Elle vit son père et le père de Scorpius grimacer de concert. Parce que… dans sept mois, euh, nous serons trois !

Les mots qu'elle avait lâchés venaient de faire l'effet d'une bombe. Silencieuse, la bombe. Un silence de mort.

.

Torturant sa serviette en la tordant de mille façons, Rose n'osait pas relever les yeux, et sentait que Scorpius, étonnamment plus courageux qu'elle puisqu'il avait gardé la tête droite, sembla se crisper à ses côtés.

Mais c'est merveilleux mes chéris ! cria presque Astoria, à demi-hystérique, rompant enfin le silence pesant.

.

Elle se jeta au cou de la jeune fille, stupéfaite qui lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, l'air visiblement gênée. Levant enfin les yeux, elle croisa le regard de sa mère, visiblement choquée, qui semblait trébucher pour venir à son tour enlacer sa fille à l'en étouffer.

Astoria, la larme à l'œil, se rassit et plia consciencieusement sa serviette en six, pour occuper ses mains tremblantes, avant d'adresser un sourire niais à Hermione, toujours sous le coup de la stupeur.

Allons Hermione, réjouissons-nous ! bon, c'est vrai, ils sont peut-être un peu jeunes, mais après tout, en faisant des enfants, nous savions que cela nous pendrait au nez qu'il en fasse à leur tour !

.

Rose s'inquiétait de l'immobilisme de leurs géniteurs. Les deux pères étaient demeurés parfaitement silencieux, comme pétrifiés.

Observant avec inquiétude Ron et Draco, elle vit alors se dérouler sous ses yeux un phénomène très étrange.

.

Les deux hommes semblaient échanger progressivement leur teint, Ron devenant subitement livide, tandis que Draco prenait une couleur délicieusement carmine, chose plutôt rare compte-tenu de sa pâleur naturelle. Tous les deux avaient les yeux non pas posés sur leurs rejetons respectifs, mais accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Ron serrait compulsivement la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts, tandis que Draco ouvrit la bouche comme s'il manquait d'air.

Scorpius cru bon de mettre prudemment un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée en s'adressant à son père.

Papa ? est-ce que tout va bien ?

.

Mais Draco ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il se leva lentement.

Je vais te tuer Weasmoche. J'aurais bien tué ta progéniture pour avoir ensorcelé mon idiot de fils, mais on m'a appris à ne pas frapper les femmes. Alors, c'est toi qui va prendre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La soirée ne s'était finalement pas trop mal passée. Du moins, pas pire que ce que Rose avait imaginé. Le gérant du restaurant acceptait de ne pas déposer plainte au Ministère si les deux fauteurs de troubles acceptaient de verser les gallions nécessaires à la réfection des lieux suite à leur… empoignade.

Scorpius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant à la scène, même si sur l'instant il ne rigolait pas du tout.

Voir Ronald Weasley, Héros de Guerre, Auror réputé, meilleur ami du Survivant, et Draco Malfoy, membre réputé et éminent de la bonne société Sorcière anglaise, ancien ennemi de l'Elu, s'envoyer de violentes injures à la figure, après avoir été difficilement désarmés par un _Expelliarmus_ hurlé par une Hermione visiblement furieuse, avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

La perte de leurs baguettes – après avoir démoli la moitié de la salle et fait fuir dans un concert de hurlements les autres clients – ne les avaient visiblement pas affecté puis qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'en venir aux poings à la méthode moldue jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria, visiblement agacée, ne les stupéfixent tous les deux. Même si les deux femmes avaient réagi assez vite, leurs époux respectifs avaient eu le temps de massacrer le restaurant en détournant les sorts qu'ils se lançaient, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

Epique.

.

Etonnamment, Rose n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots ni fait de crise de rage comme s'y attendait son fiancé. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais depuis deux mois, les hormones avaient tendance à la rendre… bizarre. Comme la veille, où elle avait fondue en larmes en regardant une abeille butiner sur un coquelicot, affirmant que c'était « une chose d'une grande émotion à voir ».

Soit.

Non, pas d'effusions. La jeune femme s'était juste plantée la tête haute, mains sur les hanches, devant les deux hommes encore fumant de rage qui se lançaient des regards incendiaires à défaut de pouvoir continuer à se cogner. Elle s'adressa à eux d'une voix glaciale.

Je vous préviens tous les deux. Si l'un d'entre vous ose encore faire acte de violence en ma présence, je vous jure que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de voir votre petit fils ! tu sais quoi papa ? il s'appellera Malfoy, c'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous savez quoi ? J'espère qu'il sera roux ! cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons en traînant Scorpius derrière elle.

Celui-ci se laissa entraîner, l'air penaud, en adressant un petit signe de main à sa mère qui soupira, résignée avant de contempler son époux, songeur suite à la diatribe de la petite rouquine qui lui avait rabattu le clapet. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a mal fait, Hermione ? demanda-t-il à sa femme, qui lui assena une claque sur le sommet du crâne, furieuse, avant de suivre sa fille.

.

Draco remis nonchalamment en place sa robe de sorcier en risquant un œil sur son épouse, qui semblait au moins aussi _agacée_ que l'épouse Weasley.

_Heureusement que ce n'était pas la fille Potter, au final_, songea-t-il…

Peut-être qu'il l'aurait tué, finalement.

Si son père ne l'avait pas fait avant lui.

.

* * *

.

Review, review ? (mais z'êtes pas obligées hein ^^ )


	5. Chapter 4 : Grenouille

_Et voilà ce que je pense être le dernier petit chapitre à cet OS devenu mini-fic…_

_J'avais bien évidemment pensé à raconter le mariage, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer un mariage Malfoy/Weasley autre que le formidable chapitre 9 de la fic « L'intimité, sa plus belle caricature » traduite par Cally-Muse (dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil)_

_Alors peut-être que je me pencherais dessus si on me harcèle v_v_

_._

_En attendant, voici le nouveau (et sûrement dernier) chapitre tant attendu !_

_._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

.

- Il a mes yeux, affirma avec fierté une voix à l'accent traînant.

- C'est un nouveau-né, Malfoy. Tous les nouveaux-nés ont les yeux de cette couleur, grogna Ron, l'air visiblement maussade.

- Oh, Scorpius avait les mêmes yeux quand il est né. Et ils n'ont jamais changé de couleur depuis, annonça avec sérénité Astoria, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Rose, grimaçante, se tenait raide comme un piquet dans son lit, l'air fatigué. La main distraitement posée sur le minuscule ventre de son nourrisson, elle écoutait, dans une succession d'émotions mêlant la fierté, l'inquiétude et l'agacement, toute sa famille se fendre en flatteries sur la merveille qu'elle avait douloureusement mis au monde la veille.

Draco Malfoy semblait ennuyé d'être entouré d'autant de Weasley à la fois, tandis que son épouse, ravie, dévorait des yeux son petit-fils d'un regard fiévreux.

Ron respectait scrupuleusement une distance de sécurité d'un mètre minimum avec le décoloré qui servait désormais de beau-père à sa fille adorée, tandis qu'Hermione, un large sourire fendant son visage, se trouvait aux côtés d'Astoria afin d'avoir le meilleur angle de vue possible sur le bébé. Admirable combat de coq, cet après midi.

Scorpius, fier comme jamais, était nonchalamment assis sur le rebord du lit, une main dans celle de sa jeune épouse, un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet sur son géniteur et celui de sa dulcinée.

- Par contre, il y a un problème avec ses cheveux, affirma Ron.

- Tu lui as jeté un sort ? renchérit Draco à l'attention de sa belle-fille.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étouffa presque Rose, les yeux écarquillés.

Astoria se pencha sur l'enfant pour effleurer d'un doigt délicat les quelques fines mèches de cheveux châtains qui parsemait la petite tête rose.

- Souviens toi Draco, Scorpius n'était pas blond quand il est né. Il s'est éclairci plus tard… énonça-t-elle d'un ton tranquille. En fait, il a vos cheveux Hermione ! Ajouta-t-elle, enjouée, en se tournant vers elle.

- Ah oui tiens ! c'est exactement ça ! opina Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait sans réplique, en foudroyant les deux fringants grands-pères des yeux.

- Au moins, il n'est pas roux, c'est déjà ça, marmonna Draco.

Ron, dont les oreilles venaient de prendre une splendide teinte pourpre, fut coupé par sa fille dans son intention de lâcher une réplique cinglante à son adversaire.

- Papa.

Un mot, très simple, qu'il entendait dans la bouche de sa fille chérie depuis plus de dix huit ans maintenant. Le ton était net, tranchant, sans appel. Le même qu'employait sa mère, en fin de compte… il déglutit et baissa la tête, maussade.

Hermione, satisfaite, s'adressa aimablement à Scorpius, qui souriait bêtement.

Au moins, ça contrastait avec son paternel.

- Alors dis moi Scorpius, quel prénom vous avez choisi ?

- Et bien… commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, sentant quatre paires d'yeux posés sur lui. Afin de ne vexer personne, il n'aura aucun prénom de qui que ce soit dans la famille. Donc ça sera… Orion Albus Malfoy, acheva-t-il d'un ton confiant.

- Tu viens de dire « aucun prénom de qui que ce soit dans la famille », alors pourquoi le prénom du fils Potter je te prie ? lâcha Draco d'un ton froid.

- Parce que Albus sera son parrain. Il est mon cousin et comme un frère pour moi, affirma Rose, calmement et fermement. Et c'est aussi le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Disons que c'est la seule exception à notre règle.

- Manquait plus que ça… marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

- Orion, c'est un très joli prénom ma chère ! affirma Astoria, se voulant enthousiaste.

- Ils restent dans la tradition familiale comme ça, ajouta Hermione, observant toujours son époux du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci avait fini par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à l'opposé de son adversaire blond, le fusillant du regard entre deux coups d'œil tendre au rejeton de sa fille.

Satisfaite du calme qui semblait à nouveau régner dans les lieux, Rose se sentit soulagée, et serra amoureusement la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, avant de poser les yeux sur sa _grenouille_. Celui-ci avait enfourné son minuscule poing dans sa bouche et bavait consciencieusement, les yeux mi-clos, somnolant du sommeil apaisant des nouveaux-nés. Il paraissait tellement fragile et insouciant des tempêtes que sa venue au monde avait déclenchées dans les deux familles respectives que ça en était émouvant.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le « pop » très caractéristique d'un transplanage qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le salon voisin, avant d'entendre la voix stridente, reconnaissable entre mille, de son unique et rousse tante rendue hystérique par la perspective de visiter sa nièce.

C'est sous le regard ragaillardi de Ron, et celui, livide, de Draco, que Rosie vit arriver dans sa chambre l'intégralité de la famille Potter.

Harry, tout sourire, adressa un furtif signe de tête à Malfoy père, qui lui rendit son salut d'un air visiblement agacé, tandis que Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, venait de se laisser délicatement tomber sur le lit pour admirer de plus près le nourrisson qui venait de rouvrir ses petits yeux gris sur la source de ce nouveau bruit, apparenté à un roucoulement de pigeon – ou un gloussement de poule – pour regarder la tête flamboyante qui se penchait sur lui.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était minuscule quand ça venait de naître…

- Ça a un prénom Tante Ginny !

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Je suis juste toute émue, pour moi tu restes un bébé…

- Et moi donc, marmonna Hermione, amusée du comportement de sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.

Ginny continua de s'extasier sur son petit neveu avec Lily Luna qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Albus alla donner une vigoureuse accolade toute masculine à son meilleur ami blond tout en le félicitant, tandis que James semblait gêné d'être là. Harry observait ce charmant tableau de loin, souriant sereinement, une main sur l'épaule de Ron comme pour l'intimer au calme, tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à Draco, qui semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Tous ces Weasley et Potter réunis dans une seule pièce lui donnait la nausée. Il se serait volontiers éclipsé sur une énième pique acide, mais ce serait sans compter sur sa maudite bonne femme, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à détailler les caractéristiques physiques du nouveau-né avec la Belette femelle et Miss je sais tout.

Un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Presque pire que le jour du mariage de son rejeton. Il sourit maigrement en repensant à cette journée épique, et notamment au comportement plein de dignité et de raideur de son père. Lucius s'était bien sûr fermement opposé à cette union, mais Narcissa l'avait convaincu que cela restait indispensable pour sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il leur restait après avoir appris que leur unique petit-fils avait engrossé une fille Weasley, et qu'il en était visiblement fier.

Astoria avait vainement plaidé en la faveur de son enfant en réquisitionnant le manoir pour les festivités, ce à quoi Malfoy Senior s'était violemment opposé. Sans doute en imaginant la vision apocalyptique d'un troupeau de Weasley roux et braillards en train de piétiner ses parterres de glaïeuls et de lys. Ou encore en se voyant obligé de serrer la main au Survivant.

Draco s'était toujours demandé si son père ne s'était pas rendu à ce mariage – qui avait finalement eu lieu chez les Greengrass, plus enclins que les Malfoy à célébrer cette… union – sous l'effet d'un Imperium lancé par sa mère.

Celui-ci s'était tenu le plus éloigné possible de la foule, ne faisant exception que pour serrer froidement la main de son petit-fils et d'accorder un signe de tête à sa nouvelle épouse, l'air visiblement… ennuyé, traîné de force jusqu'au jeune couple par une Narcissa digne et altière, comme à son habitude. Même si elle n'approuvait pas tous ces évènements, la matriarche de la famille mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tous les membres de son sang aient une vie sereine.

Oui, ça avait été une journée… étonnante, se remémora Draco.

Mais pour l'heure, celui-ci estima qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il se sentait… vieux. C'est cela, vieux. Affligeant.

Et puis tous ces Weasley étaient trop bruyants. Et son épouse pouvait très bien continuer à baver sur mini Malfoy sans lui.

Draco se devait de reconnaître avec un soupçon de fierté que son fils unique avait fait du bon boulot. Et il était soulagé de constater que la fille de la belette n'avait pas trop laissé sa trace dans les traits enfantins du nouveau-né. Et qu'il n'était pas roux.

C'était la première chose que Lucius, qui avait refusé de se déplacer pour le moment, avait demandé à Draco quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé la naissance d'Orion. Pas de roux « Weasley » chez les Malfoy. Du moins, pas pour le moment…

Il ne doutait pas, au vu de l'ascendance génétique de sa bru, que Scorpius faillirait sans doute à la tradition familiale paternelle de la politique de l'enfant unique pour inonder les pelouses du manoir Malfoy d'une tripotée de mouflets. Il y aurait forcément un rouquin dans le lot. Damnation. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Draco finit par se lever. Il adressa un « à plus tard Fils » à Scorpius, ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un « à la revoyure Weasmoche ! Potter… », ignora superbement le troupeau de rouquins ainsi que sa propre épouse avant de quitter tranquillement la pièce sous le regard agacé de cette dernière.

Tous ces cheveux flamboyants lui avaient donné mal au crâne. Quoique, moins qu'au jour du mariage, puisque l'entourage de Rose s'était aujourd'hui restreint à la famille la plus proche.

Rien que d'imaginer tous les frères de la belette et leur progéniture respective envahir les lieux lui serra les tempes… Autant ne pas être présent quand l'Apocalypse se produirait chez son fils.

.

Et ça avait été une bien longue journée… Il se permit un dernier sourire en repensant à l'enfant, sentant poindre dans son cœur une once de fierté.

Puis, il transplana.

.

* * *

_Et voilà... Merci de vos reviews et de votre engouement, l'intérêt que vous avez porté à ces quelques lignes m'a énormément touché et encouragé à me remettre plus sérieusement à l'écriture !_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire de la pub, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres écrits, notamment deux OS (Draymione), un OS et un début de fic sur l'univers Highlander (il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la série TV pour lire mes écrits vu que je ne fais que m'inspirer du mythe pour écrire mes propres histoires ^^)_

_Encore merci à vous !_

.


End file.
